


Grey Wardens Drabbles: Gem

by LemonWicky



Series: Grey Wardens Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: And people seem to like this shit, Drabble, So I just wrote this because, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real gem wasn't the diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Wardens Drabbles: Gem

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Oghren. Okay? Him, Sten, and Shale love my female Warden and she loves them. 
> 
> They're like my main team in my female Cousland playthrough.
> 
> I always manage to get their approval really high early on and it is great~

Cutting down darkspawn was the most exhilarating feeling in the world, Dylis thought. She felt so powerful as a Genlock’s head went sailing through the air thanks to her sword. She never felt more alive as she did when she put her skills to use. And as the last of the tainted creatures fell, she lifted her sword and whooped with glee, the bloodlustful joy rolling off of her in waves.

From a distance, Oghren, Sten, and Shale watched as their favorite leader set about to looting the corpses, a child-like glee to her. The dwarf looked fondly at the human, chuckling when she shouted ‘YES!’ at finding a rare item that she would no doubt sell if she found no use for it. He got out a skin full of his homebrewed ale and took a swig out of it. His qunari companion looked at him with disgust, finding the smell of it offensive.

Orghren wanted to start a fight about it, but after the last time he did, the Boss Lady took her Rose’s Thorn and slashed his skin to shreds. The qunari looked smug for all of five seconds before she confiscated his sweets. They both pouted like small children after that. Though, it didn’t take long for the lass to get him a better skin and to get the qunari higher quality treats. 

“Hey guys, look at this!” She yelled, waving around what looked like a diamond, a huge smile on her face. 

He smiled with her, yelling out, “That’s a real gem there!” And he wasn’t talking about the diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> Come look at me being trash and a shit. 
> 
> People seem to love it. 
> 
> http://lemonwicky.tumblr.com/


End file.
